First, Last, and Eternal
by IsABelle77
Summary: What happens after the destruction of Sunnydale? A slayer comes, who will change the world as the supernatural know it. Includes most charaters from BtVS.
1. The Beginning of The End

**Hey, glad you chose to read my story. Just a quick note before you start; I do not own BtVS or any of the characters or plots belonging too it. They belong to Joss Whedon. Though I'm sure I'd have much more fun with Spike and Angel than Joss would. ;D ... Enjoy!**

**Beginning of the End**

Seven years after the destruction of Sunnydale.

The Slayer stood gazing out of the large window in her office. It was just after dusk, but the little light there should have been was blocked out by heavy gray clouds. The weather, however, didn't detract from the beautiful Scottish landscape. Buffy sighed, stunned as usual by everything she had achieved; Slayer Academies around the globe with headquarters here in mystical Scotland, reinstating the Watchers Council with Giles' help and current leadership, a home and as much safety as she could give her Slayers, friends, and family.

"So soon..." Buffy's spoken thought trailed off, and she felt her eyes tearing up, her lips trembling. No. Not now. She needed to get a hold of herself; they would be here soon.

As if on cue, the Slayer heard the door knob turn. The door opened without permission, and steps walked into the room. Buffy chuckled, still facing the window. She knew who was there, no just because her Slayer-senses told her, but because she knew the other person so well.

"Xander, you're early, as usual," Buffy said, turning to face the room, the smile still on her face. Xander returned her greeting with an easy smile, making him look younger, but leaving the maturity in his face untouched. Since leaving Sunnydale seven years earlier, Xander had really grown up. He'd become a support, not just for Buffy, but for all the mini-Slayers. He was also in his first serious relationship since Anya. Chelsea was the half-demon daughter of a local witch, and a rather powerful psychic. Buffy hoped she'd be able to see what came of their relationship.

"So, Buff," Xander looked up at Buffy from one of the overstuffed chairs in her office, which he was currently lounging in. "What's up with the super secret, extra exclusive meeting?"

"I'll tell you soon; once everybody gets here." Buffy leaned against the wall behind her, the coolness soothing her.

"Oh, come..." Xander's voice trailed off when he looked at Buffy, something about her expression making him stop. His eyes narrowed as he searched her face, studying it. But it was too late; Buffy's face had already settled into calm, neutral lines. She knew he wouldn't be able to read anything off her, but he still watched her. He was so concentrated on her that when Dawn, followed by Giles, open the door, he jumped.

"Jeez, couldn't you knock?" Xander said angrily.

"What, like you do?" Dawn calmly replied. She walked over and sat in the matching chair next to Xander, grinning at his resigned expression.

"You always were too smart for your own good," he mumbled.

"Yes, and it's proving to be most advantageous for her," Giles commented. He was standing off to one side, examining the bookshelves that covered and entire wall. Since starting the Slayers Academies Buffy had collected a number of books. You couldn't be the head of an international school and organization and not know what you and your students are, or what you're up against. She had recently purchased a new volume, the 913 year old _Appendix of Ancient Daemons and their Rytuals_, which Giles replaced on the shelf as he turned and looked at Buffy.

"She's going to make an excellent Watcher."

Dawn had been training to be a Watcher for the past four years, and Buffy was extremely proud of her. Soon, Dawn would be in charge of someone else's safety, yet Buffy still worried about her. Dang sisterly instincts.

The door opened for the third time. Quietly this time, but still without knocking. Willow walked into the room, smiling in greeting when everyone looked at her.

"Seriously, what is it with you guys and knocking?" The slayer said jokingly.

"Sorry," Willow grinned. "And please, let me apologize for my friends' horrible manners, too."

Dawn laughed, but the sound was cut short when Xander interrupted.

"Everyone's here, Buffy. What were you going to tell us?"

All eyes looked at Buffy. She took a deep breath and pushed away from the wall. Standing tall, the Slayer clenched her hands at her sides to keep them from trembling. Composed; on the outside, at least. She had faced down so many, much more terrible things, so why was she so afraid to tell them?

"I'm dying."

**Thanks for reading! It's my first fanfic, so I'm just trying to figure out how everything works here... So please review! If I don't get reviews I'll assume nobody likes my story, and then I'll stop writing. So R&R! Thanks,**

**3 Belle**


	2. Good Night

**Hey guys, thanks for reading, and welcome to the second chapter, before you start, let me type just one thing. Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to BtVS. But I can always wish.**

Two Weeks Later

Loneliness. Sorrow. A sickness that nothing could heal. Shining blond hair. A feeling of strength of character, but utter hopelessness. And...searching. The woman, the one who seemed so important, was looking for something. Something she didn't even seem to realize she was looking for. Then, green eyes, shimmering with tears and pain.

Miriam jolted awake, a picture of those emerald eyes still paying through her head. She sat up, groaning, and rubbing her eyes. This was the third time that she'd had that dream this week. All the others were faded, like normal dreams, and this one was starting to disappear also, but she knew. They were all different, but they were all about the same thing; a woman who was sick and desperate. And those eyes. Every dream ended like that, with those sparkling green eyes.

Who was that woman? Why was Miri dreaming about her? It couldn't be just a dream, of course. With Miri it was never just a dream, especially since she'd dreamt about the same thing three times.

Sighing, Miriam lowered her hands from her face. Pushing her sleep-tumbled curls out of the way, she turned her head to glance at her alarm clock. The red numbers glowed at her: 2:37 AM. Way too early to be awake. As Miri settled back down in bedm cuddling her blankets around her, the eyes flashed in her head again. A single tear escaped from the corner o f the woman's green eye, and dripped, slowly, down her face.

**Yeah, I know, it's short. I'll try to write longer chapters, but it'll take me longer to get them on here because they take more time to write. Or I could just write more chapters. Anyway, thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed my story. If you did like it, please review. It helps my self-esteem.**

**Belle**


End file.
